


Study Like You Mean It

by Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I WROTE THIS AT 2AM IM SORRY, M/M, One Shot, Short, Study Date, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trying desperately to get Dean to study when he has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this at two in the morning. It's kinda crap and it pretty short but I have a long one on the way. Hope you like it and thanks for reading and as always comments are encouraged as they let me know if anyone actually likes these!

"Aw cmon Cas."

Castiel ignored the pleads of the younger boy in favor of looking through their copy of the assigned literature book. The two of them have been holed up, studying, in Castiel's room for no more than twenty minutes when Dean began to complain. He had been desperately tying to change the pace of their study session from learning to physical with in the first 10 minutes. His latest attempt to get Castiel to stray from reviewing was repeatedly calling out his name from where he was sat on the bed. 

"Psst.....psst....Cas..Cas....Castiel.” 

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel finally asked, annoyed with his friend.

"How about we take a break?", Dean asked with a suggestive smile,"The test is like two weeks away so I see no reason why we can't have a little fun and study after."

"Dean, the test is one week away and I have not seen you even so much as glance at this book once and it's worth 30 percent of our final grades," Castiel spoke with out looking up from the pages, "and might I add that you must get over a 80 pass the class."

Beside him he could see Dean's shoulders slump in defeat once again at Cas' rejection. The older boy knew, however, that Dean was not going to give up that easy. Dean was not one to back down and sure enough he saw the boys eyes light up with mischief.

Castiel watched as Dean stood up from the bed and slowly walked over to where he was sat at the desk. Dean removed the book from Cas' lap and began to straddle the other boy. He moved his arms and wrapped the back of his neck and smiled down at him. Castiel swallowed hard and tried to resist the urge to place his hands on the green-eyed boys hips. Just then and idea struck him. He was going to get Dean to study one way or another. Which is why when Dean moved to kiss him he pull away from him.

"Nuh-uh Dean." Castiel said while shaking his head. He looked up to see Dean pouting and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Aw what gives Cas?" He asked.

"What gives is I am willing to propose a deal." Cas replied.

"Oh really? And what kind of deal will it be?" Dean asked with a curious but intrigued expression.

"The deal is that you will get one kiss for every study question you get right." Castiel said a firm tone, hoping this will be enough to get Dean to start reviewing.

Above him, Dean gaped and opened his mouth to protest but figured it was no use. He knew that the decision was final. He quickly hopped off his boyfriend and hurriedly pick up his copy of the book.

"Okay Cas let go. Ask me anything, I'm ready." He said bouncing on his feet. Castiel laughed and walked over to help his boyfriend study. The rest of the session was spend with Dean either whining or reveling in his small prizes.

 

When Dean proudly informed Castiel that he received an 86 on his exam, Cas....rewarded him.


End file.
